


Miracle

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Foggy's spending his time in what used to be Matt's house, mourning his loss.One of these days, however, something unexpected happens.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about how things go down in the comics so I kept everything vague enough.   
> I just wanted to focus on what Foggy would feel if something like this happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

He should just move on, that's what everybody's telling him, and he knows they're trying to help him but it's not that easy.

It's not easy at all to move on from Matt Murdock.

 

It's his fault. He's the one who got too attached - and yet how could it have been different?

He knew from the moment he first saw Matt dressed in black, with that stupid thing covering his face, that this was the most likely possibility, yet he remained close to him.

 

He should've left, and yet he couldn't walk away.

He tried, but it had been useless.

 

Matt was like a black hole. Once you get sucked in, it's impossible to get out.

 

God, what a mess.

 

He shouldn't be there, in what was once Matt's house, but it's like it's calling him in, and even if it hurts he can't deny its plea.

Besides, nobody wants to buy it, so at least for now it's his responsibility.

 

At this point one could say that he basically lives there.

There are memories in this house, of happiness, of arguments, of quiet moments spent in each other's company. Foggy can't get away from that.

 

 

_Thud_.

Something's just slammed against the door.

That sudden noise makes Foggy jump. What’s that?

 

The sound repeats itself, this time louder, and it's obvious that it must be someone that's slamming against the door.

 

Who could it be?

It must be a burglar; nobody else would have a reason to act like this.

Well, there's just a way to find out.

 

Foggy isn't a brave person per se, but he's the only one who can defend the house.

He could call one of... Matt's... colleagues, and maybe one was even going to answer, but how long would it take for them to arrive?

No, Foggy must do it.

 

He quickly looks around and he takes a broom, the first thing he saw that he could use as a weapon.

Sure, it's not much, but better than nothing.

 

He carefully walks to the door.

The banging hasn't stopped, but now it's also accompanied by the sound of the handle turning. This person is clearly trying to get inside.

 

He slowly picks the keys that he had stored in his pocket and he unlocks the door.

His hands are slightly trembling, but he's ready in case this turns out to be bad, or at least he believes he is.

 

As soon as the door is unlocked a figure breaks in, tumbling down on the floor.

Whoever this is, they're bloody and clearly worn out by who knows what, but with a more careful look Foggy recognizes who this is.

 

 

No. It can't be.

He's... he's not...

 

\- M-matt? -.

His voice is broken, high-pitched from the surprise.

This must be a dream. There's no way...

 

\- ... Foggy? -.

Matt's voice seems lost, as his eyes are. Well, the latter is nothing new, but there's something different about them this time.

There’s something in them, almost like... fear, panic, desperation.

\- Foggy... Is that you? -.

 

There are so many questions that Foggy would like to ask: how is he alive? How did he get there? Why didn't he do it earlier? Why now? Why coming here?

 

He doesn't say anything though as he rushes to Matt's side, helping him up.

Now's not the time for questions, he has to help him.

 

It's hard to stay calm in this kind of situation - and Foggy's aware that Matt must be feeling how much his hands are trembling - but he has to try for both their sakes.

 

Thankfully his muscle memory is still good - it isn't the first time he's had to clean Matt up - and Foggy knows what to do.

Matt's been really lucky that he’s been finding it hard to move on; who knew what would've happened if he wasn't there.

 

For now Foggy tries to focus on being relieved.

Matt's alive and he's tangible, so it can’t be a dream.

 

Neither of them speaks a word.

Foggy's afraid that it will all come down too fast if he opens his mouth - there are too many things that he wants to say - and Matt... well he can't figure him out.

He looks exhausted, which in the end it's understandable given what he must've gone through – but really what happened?

 

Foggy's never been a religious kind of person - that was Matt's specialty, not his - but he can't help but to thank god for this miracle.

He would've never dreamed to hope, but Matt's fine, or at least, is alive.

 

He helps Matt keeping his balance, but Matt’s weak and he leans over Foggy.

It’s like he wants to be as close as possible to the other.

His arms slide against Foggy’s shoulders, pulling him into what looks like a hug.

 

Had it been another situation Foggy might’ve been bothered – well, not bothered but certainly embarrassed – by his nudity, but not this time.

It feels real, like this; he’s there in the flesh.

Matt Murdock is alive.

 

He picks a shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Matt to wear, and then he helps him getting dressed.

At least he’ll be more comfortable like this, or at least Foggy thinks so.

 

 

They settle on the couch.

Foggy’s sitting on it with Matt’s half sprawled over it, with his head leaning against the other’s shoulder.

They’re hugging tightly and they’re still not speaking.

Now’s not the time. Now they just want to feel each other’s presence again.

 

Foggy still can’t believe this is real.

 

Hearing Matt’s regular breathing – so, so alive – fills him with joy.

He feels like crying and he wonders how he resisted until now, but he doesn’t know if that will upset Matt, so for now he still holds on.

 

Matt’s gaze is unfocused and Foggy wonders what he’s thinking.

 

He’s so warm against him.

He’s alive. He’s alive.

 

\- How did you do it? -.

Foggy hadn’t meant to speak out loud, but it’s like he lost control of his body for a moment.

Matt doesn’t move. He doesn’t look at him.

\- I… I don’t know -, he eventually mutters and god his voice sounds so tired.

\- What do you mean, you don’t know? -, Foggy asks.

This is so confusing already.

 

\- I just woke up -, Matt continues, - It was… confusing -.

\- Where did you wake up? -, Foggy asks, hoping that like this he’ll be able to help Matt recollect his memories, though he understands that he might not remember everything, after all he mustn’t have been in his right mind during those moments.

He knows for sure that he wouldn’t have been fine at all if he woke up who knows where after a whole building had come crashing down on him.

 

\- I don’t remember -, Matt says, his voice getting more and more heated, - I just… I remember voices, they called me, they prayed, I don’t know… -.

\- Ok, so… a church maybe? -, Foggy suggests.

That would be so fitting for Matt that he’s tempted to believe that it must be the case.

 

\- I got away, but I didn’t know where I was… I tried, I tried to get back and there’s so much I don’t remember… -.

\- It’s fine -, Foggy interrupts him, soothing his hair with one hand.

\- It’s ok -.

He kisses the top of his head.

 

He can feel Matt visibly relax under his ministrations, which is good.

All he needs now – and Foggy so desperately needs it as well – is some rest.

 

\- I’m glad… -, Matt says then, out of the blue, - I’m glad you’re here. Foggy, I didn’t know what happened… I didn’t know if you… -.

\- It’s fine -, Foggy repeats, still petting Matt’s hair, - We’ll figure it out, ok? -.

Matt nods and he hugs Foggy even tighter – not that Foggy’s gonna complain about it.

 

\- I’m glad you’re here too -, he says then and there are so many other things he wants to say, but he doesn’t know where to start, so he just remains silent.

He’ll have to investigate on what happened. He’s sure there’s some shady shit involved in all of this, but for now he’s content with staying on the couch with Matt over him.

 

It truly is a miracle and, after all this time, Foggy’s happy again.


End file.
